This invention relates to a device for transmitting a plurality of spatially separate laser beams over a single fiberoptic monofilament. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for sending more than one signal over a single monofilament without the necessity of using a multiplexer to mix the signals. The signals are sent separately and do not need to be demultiplexed at the exit end. The signals transmitted can be either power or communication signals or a combination of the two.
In the past the practice has been to multiplex signals before sending them over a single fiberoptic monofilament by using electronic multiplexing or fiberoptical multiplexing techniques. Electronic multiplexers combine two or more signals to produce an electronic signal to drive a fiberoptic transmitter. Therefore, the fiberoptical signal is a composite of the input signals. These signals are then separated at the end of the fiberoptic monofilament by means of a demultiplexer. Optical multiplexers send two or more signals at different wavelengths down a fiberoptic monofilament by using a multiplexer to combine the fiberoptic signals into a single signal. At the end of the fiberoptic monofilament the signals exiting from the end of monofilament are separated by wave length by a demultiplexer.
The transmitting device of the invention is particularly useful where it is necessary to provide electric power to remote locations. This is particularly true where electric wires would disturb the balance of the magnetic atmosphere and where batteries are not adequate for providing the power needs. In testing missile telemetry packages, it is necessary to provide a source of electricity to test the reaction of various devices to electromagnetic fields. It is also necessary to transmit signals from the telemetry package to the testing machine. In this environment, any conductive cables would change the field and would, therefore, not give accurate test results.